1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to design of electrodes of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmittance of a liquid crystal (LC) display device can be modified due to different polarizations or diffractions of an incident light by changing the arrangements of liquid crystal molecules, so that the LC display can produce images. The conventional twisted nematic (TN) device has a good transmittance performance. However, the conventional TN device has a very narrow viewing-angle, which is limited by the structure and optical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules. Therefore, it is a challenge for the LC display to have both a wide-viewing-angle and high utilization of light characteristics.
A vertical alignment (VA) type wide-viewing-angle LC display has been developed to solve the aforementioned problems. The VA type LC display comprises a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) type LC display, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) type LC display, and etc. The PVA type LC display achieves the goal of wide-viewing-angle characteristics by applying a fringing-field effect thereto and optical compensation films. The MVA type LC display widens the viewing-angle and improves transmittance of the LC display by dividing a pixel area into multi domains and tilting liquid crystals respectively in the multi domains in several different directions using protrusion features or specific indium tin oxide (ITO) patterns (electrode patterns).
However, design of the electrode patterns are required to match the chirality of the liquid crystal (LC) molecules. If the design of the electrode patterns can not match the chirality of the liquid crystal (LC) molecules, a distribution area of the optical dark lines, which result from the non-tilting or tilting error problems of the LC molecules, would increase, thereby reducing the transmittance of the LC display.
Thus, a novel liquid crystal display device with improved transmittance characteristics is desired.